


Bubble Bath

by cr5nus4turn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr5nus4turn/pseuds/cr5nus4turn
Summary: sicheng is exhausted from training. when he arrives at home, yuta already waiting for him, he suggests taking a bath together to relax.-i literally just wrote this while i was in the bathtub.





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> heya!!  
> some  
> soft stuff  
> after posting that johnten ff  
> it's rlly short but i still hope you like it!!  
> if you want to you can follow me on twt heh (shameless selfpromo: @cr5nus4turn)
> 
> have fun reading, lmk if you liked it! <3

domestic yuwin - bubble bath

[9:48pm]

Yuta was waiting paitiently for his boyfriend to come home. A few minutes later said boyfriend opened the door and the corners of Yuta's mouth went up, forming a happy smile.  
"I'm home! ~"  
Sicheng sounded exhausted, and he really was. All the training he had to do the last few weeks tired him out, but all of it was going to be worth it in the end when NCT's China unit would debut.  
"My little baby chick, how are you?"  
Yuta's voice sounded bright, even though he was tired as well, but more because of the time of the day and his lack of sleep he got because of promotions.  
Sichen's smile in return made him forget his tiredness.  
"I'm good, really good in fact. I've seen so much improvement in the last few days, I'm so proud of not only me, but the others as well. The debut is going to be amazing!"   
"I'm proud of you as well, baby. I always am."  
"I know."  
Sicheng chuckled and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.  
A yawn escaped his mouth and it quickly jumped onto Yuta as well, making Sickeng grin a bit.  
"How about we just do something relaxing together, my muscles are sore and you seem tired as well."  
A quick nod from Yuta and the both of them disappeared in the bathroom.  
Not much later and both of them got rid of their clothes. Sicheng put some towels aside and Yuta turned on the faucet, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub and watching Sicheng. He made sure to take in every small detail of the other's body which he loved so much.  
...   
"You lost a bit too much weight for my taste."  
"Stop staring."  
Yuta's eyes wandered down to Sicheng's toned legs.  
...   
"Stop scratching up your gnat bites. It's going to leave scars."  
"I know."  
...  
A bit later, the tub was filled just enough to not flow over when both of them got in. Sicheng settled down in between Yuta's legs and leaned back. A happy sigh.  
"We haven't done this in so long."  
"It's difficult with all the schedules."  
Sicheng nodded.  
Yuta closed his eyes, sinking down in the water with Sicheng in his arms.  
But the latter didn't stay there for long. He moved a bit to the front to turn around so he was now facing Yuta. With a grin, he took someof the bubbles and blew them in Yuta's direction, making the latter open his eyes again. He grinned and pushed a wave of water over to Sicheng before placing some of the bubbles on Sicheng's head.

"You look like a mushroom."

Sicheng giggled. He grabbed some more Bubbles and carefully put them over his Mouth. "Look, now I'm Santa!"  
"2 months early, but I'm not complaining."

They played happily in their bubble bath for a bit longer. Yuta saw Sicheng shivering a bit.  
"The water is getting cold, we should get out."


End file.
